Trim covers and trim cover arrangements are used for a great variety of purposes in the automotive field. They are arranged in the most varied of configurations, preferably on the outwardly visible exterior side of the vehicle body, such as in the area of the A, B or C-column, especially in the edge area of window openings in the vehicle body. In addition to offering as high quality an optical and haptic appearance, a trim cover is to take up only a slight amount of space for transportation purposes. Further, such covers must be inexpensive to manufacture, and attachable to the vehicle body in as simple and reliable a manner as possible.
Known from DE 10 2006 038 658 A1 is a trim cover for attachment onto a frame section of a vehicle body that exhibits an outer cover that covers an exterior portion of the frame section, and attachment means for latching the outer cover to the frame section. Further provided is a U-shaped receptacle for the inner cover that exhibits the outer cover, wherein the profile legs formed by the outer cover and inner cover expand during an upward sliding motion. The trim cover can subsequently latch entirely onto the frame section by gripping at least a portion of the frame section like tongs.
Even though such a trim cover enables an attachment to the motor vehicle body without using adhesives, the process of forming transitional areas between adjacent trim covers is complicated and difficult.
In particular in arrangements of trim covers in the area of a window opening, which are completely or at least regionally to be encased continuously by one or more trim covers, the process of assembling the trim covers sometimes proves to be complicated and expensive, especially where they abut. This holds true all the more so if special requirements relating to design and shape are placed on the configuration of the area where two adjacent trim covers abut.
If two adjacent trim covers run at roughly one angle relative to each other, and at least one of the trim covers is to exhibit an outwardly visible, pointed or sharp-edged geometry in a transition or abutment area that forms in the process, it yields a difficult situation with respect to stability and manufacturability of the trim covers, and the ability to mount them to the vehicle body.
In addition, sharp-edged or pointed outer geometries of such trim covers pose a certain risk of injury to the assembler. Further, during the formation of sharp-edged or pointed outer contours for trim covers, care must be taken that the latter do not generate any projecting pointed or sharp edges during exposure to external forces and stresses, such as wind while driving or cleaning brushes at a carwash, which might pose a danger to the vehicle operator.
Therefore, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a trim cover arrangement for a motor vehicle body that exhibits outwardly visible, sharp-edged and/or pointed outer contours that have a sufficiently stable design and can easily withstand external stresses. In addition, the trim cover arrangement is to be inexpensive to manufacture, and enable a simple final assembly to the motor vehicle body. In addition, despite the formation of a visibly sharp-edged and/or pointed geometry, the trim cover arrangement is not to pose any health risk whatsoever to the assembler or vehicle operator. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.